


The promposal that wasn't  (but then was)

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richie asks Eddie about his prom outfit and receives a surprise.





	The promposal that wasn't  (but then was)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 minutes and it's my first Reddie fic but it's good and fluffy! Enjoy!

Prom was only three days away and no one had asked Eddie. He knew there was only one person who he wanted to be asked by but… Had it all just been in his head? The flirty touching, the jokes, looks that lasted too long-

 

His thoughts were cut off by the ringing of his phone. He ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone. 

 

“This is Eddie Kasbrak.”

 

“Spaghetti my man!” shouted a voice that could only belong to Richie. “I have a question for you.”

 

_ This is it, this is it! _

 

“What color tie should I wear to prom? I need to coordinate with my date.”

 

His stomach dropped to his feet. He should have known. Richie turned the heads of almost every person in the school; it was only a matter of time until he found a date.

 

“Uhh, I don't know Rich,” he said, trying to keep his voice even. “Maybe purple? It goes with your eyes. Why don't you just ask your date?”

 

“Why do you think I called you?” Richie answered as if it were obvious. 

 

Eddie felt blood rushing in his ears. There was no way. Eddie must have misunderstood.

 

“Richie help me out here I’m confused. Did you just call me your prom date?”

 

The line was silent for a few moments.

 

“SHIT!” Richie suddenly yelled. Eddie had to hold the phone away from his ear. “FUCK! Stay right where you are!” 

 

The line clicked and Richie was gone. Eddie didn't know how to respond so he decided to resume his homework. 

 

He was on his fourth calculus problem when there was a pounding on his door. He rushed to answer, hoping against hope it was Richie.

 

There he was, down on one knee with a bouquet of roses in one hand and his other hand extended out to Eddie. His bike was abandoned on the lawn and he was gasping for breath.

 

“Eddie...Kasbrak...will you… Jesus Christ…” he managed to catch his breath and take Eddie's hand. “Will you go to prom with me?”

 

Eddie's heart soared. He dropped to his knees and wrapped Richie in a bone-crushing hug. “Yes! I would love nothing more.”

 

He pulled back to look at Richie’s face, red and sweaty. Eddie placed his hands on Richie’s face and leaned in.

 

Richie met him halfway and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. It was everything Eddie had hoped for and more. 

 

Richie pulled away too soon and said, “By the way I cut the roses from your garden.” 

 


End file.
